A New Beginning
by DemonicEyeCreations
Summary: Set three years after the events of Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben and Rook are still partners but the two have developed feelings for each other unknowing that the other feels the same way. This story contains Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it. Rook X Ben :D
1. Love Starts

Set three years after the events of Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben and Rook are still partners but the two have developed feelings for each other unknowing that the other feels the same way.

Disclaimer- I do not own Ben 10

**(Ben's POV)**

"Oh Rook don't stop," I moaned "Give it to me harder."

I was lying in my bed stroking my shaft while fantasizing about my secret crush Rook, I fantasized that Rook was thrusting deep into me. This had become a regular thing for the past three years ever since I meet him, I moaned louder and my breathing became heavier, after some final strokes I came, long white ropes soaring on to my chest and stomach. Getting up from my bed I walked to my bathroom, stepping I turned the water on and let it pour down on me turning from cold to hot. I let my mind wounder back to Rook, I imagined him standing in here with him his hands running over my body. Even though I would do anything to have Rook I knew I couldn't, back on his home planet he had many girls to choose from. After finishing my shower I stepped out and got changed, I had patrol with Rook later and every time he was focused on the road I would still sneaks at his crotch.

**(Rook's POV)**

I sat in my truck waiting for Ben he was usually late but I didn't mind, I found it cute whenever he would apologize for being late. I also loved it when Ben would think I' am looking at the road and he would glance at my crotch. As I thought of Ben and his cute bubbly butt my cock became hard and strained against my Proto-Armour. I knew relieving myself in a public place was a bad idea so I planned to wait until after patrol. I waited an extra to minutes and still no sign of Ben, I felt sad that he didn't want to spend time with me. I pulled out into the lane and started to drive back to my apartment until I saw a familiar red alien flying towards me, smiling I pulled into the nearest available park. Stepping out of my truck Jetray landed infront of me, Jetray reverted back into his normal self and began to apologise

"I' am so sorry for being late again, Rook," Ben apologised "I just got distracted by some things at home,"

"It is okay Ben," I said "I didn't get any emergency calls while I was waiting,"

We both got into my truck and started to drive around town looking for any disturbances, after about an hour of patrolling Rook decided to give up, the main reason being the hard-on in his pants.

"Ben, there isn't much alien activity so I' am thinking about calling it a day," I said

"Oh really," Ben said a little sadly "Maybe would could go back to my place and hang out,"

"That sounds like fun," I said smiling.

**(Ben's POV)**

I had managed to get part of my plan into motion, the easy part was done and soon the more difficult part will begin. As we drove back to my new apartment that I had recently moved into, I glanced down at Rook's crotch like I usually do but surprised to see what was there. Pressed tightly in Rook's pants was the biggest hard-on I had ever seen, by the quick glance I had I estimated it to be around 10 inches long and it looked really thick. We had reached my apartment and as we stood awkwardly in the elevator I couldn't help but use the mirror in the corner as a tool to spy on Rook's package, even though we had been in the truck for a good 20 minutes it still was as hard as before. As we reached my apartment I opened the door and told Rook to make himself at home, he must of took it literally as he took off the top half of his armour. I must have been staring because Rook flashed me a confused yet happy smile, he proceeded by placing his armour on the chair and sat down on the couch. I just stood in the door way staring at his perfect body; he had a well defined 6 pack hard chest.

"Ben, are you okay?" asked Rook who had obviously seen me staring.

"U..um yeah I' am fine," I replied "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah water will do," he said cheerfully "It's a scorcher today isn't it,"

"Yeah," was all I could say as I pulled out to bottles of water from the fridge.

The weather report said it was going to be between 30-45 degrees for the rest of the week, as I walked back to Rook I handed him the bottle. Sitting down I noticed that his crotch seemed bigger if that was possible, I sat down in a chair and admired Rook's body soaking in every inch of him. I must have been smiling like a Cheshire Cat because Rook just laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just the face you were making," he replied.

**(Rook's POV)**

I loved the way Ben was staring at my body which just sent more blood south, I knew that I had to do something quick to break the tension so I just laughed. Ben looked at me fiercely and then tackled me to the ground playfully, he wrestled about having more experience than Ben in hand-to-hand combat I easily over powered him managing to pin him down his arms above his head. I looked down at him his toxic green eyes staring at me; slowly I lowered my head pressing my lips against his.

**(Ben's POV)**

I couldn't believe what was happening he was kissing me, as we kissed Rook let go of my arms and I hung them around his neck not wanting to let go. As he pulled away he stood up, stretching out his hand he picked me up and led me to my bedroom.


	2. Blossoming Love

**(Rook's POV)**

As I led Ben to the bedroom I knew he was as excited as I was, as we reached his door pulled me back and passionately kissed me. I kissed back and when he tongue licked my lips for entrance I didn't object, we stood their kissing for a good 5 minutes our tongues locked in a dance of love. As I pulled away Ben seemed to whimper but smiled when I lifted his shirt up throwing it onto the couch, I once again took Ben's hand and walked into his bedroom. We walked to his kind sized bed and I gently pushed Ben back onto it, I kissed his lips and slowly worked my way down kissing his neck. When I got to his nipples I started to suck on his left one making Ben moan in pleasure, after sucking his left nipple I moved across to his right nipple causing Ben to moan again. I stopped sucking his nipples and worked my way down his stomach, kissing the entire way down. When I reached the waistband of Ben's pants I looked up asking for permission which I received a nod, using my teeth I teasingly pulled down Ben's pants.

**(Ben's POV)**

I couldn't take all this teasing, lifting my butt up I slipped off both my pants and boxers allowing my 8 inch stand from all the pressure. As my dick sprung up I swear I saw Rook's eyes sparkle, he took hold of my shaft and stroked it.

"Rook that feels so good," I moaned.

"Well if you think that feels good," he said "This will feel even better."

With that comment Rook licked entire length of my cock making which made me moan and quiver, Rook licked up and down my cock until he decided it was time. Rook kissed up to the head of my penis and took his head and started sucking, this sent me wild I started to thrust into Rook's mouth as he continued to take more of me and still sucked on it. Using his strong firm hands Rook forced me to stop thrusting, he stopped sucking and went down to my balls which were completely hairless making me late to patrol. He smiled and started to suck on them it felt so good, he stopped and went back to my dick bobbing his head up and down as he sucked.

**(Rook's POV)**

Oh god he tasted so good, I continued to bob my head sucking his perfectly shaped penis. I was in heaven I had removed the rest of my armour and was stroking my own shaft as I worked on Ben.

"Rook I'm about to cum," Ben moaned loudly

I didn't stop I continued to suck harder and faster not wanting to miss a drop, when Ben groaned I moved straight to his head sucking rapidly. With a final thrust Ben sent rope after rope into my mouth, he tasted so sweet and I swallowed every drop. I continued to suck to make sure every inch of him was clean and until he went soft in my mouth, letting go of his penis I looked up to see Ben having the biggest smile ever.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed as I crawled up next to him.

"Yes, it definitely was," I purred into ear.

Ben looked down and the still raging hard-on I had and smiled, "Looks like it's my turn!"


	3. Released Love

**(Ben's POV)**

Before Rook could say a word I went down on him like there was no tomorrow, when I tried to take his full length in I started to gag he was bigger than I had thought. Rook eased me down on it I loved it how he was gently and not rough like his previous lover, I stopped trying to suck his entire length and only sucked the tip.

"Please Ben don't stop," Rook moaned

I started moving my way down his shaft making sure I got every inch; I had about half of his cock in my mouth when Rook placed two of his hands on the back of head and guided me down. I gagged but then accommodated to his size, as I continued sucking low moans and groans could be heard escaping from Rook's lips. As I took Rook's cock out of my mouth it was covered in saliva, getting up I crawled towards Rook and planted a kiss on his lips. Crawling back a bit I lined up Rook's cock with my ass.

"Are you sure you want this Ben?" Rook asked

"It's all I have wanted for the past three years," I replied sexually

I slowly eased myself down; Rook had grabbed his cock to guide it into my ass. We both let out a low sexually groan when he entered me, I gently eased myself down onto him whimpering a couple of times.

**(Rook's POV)**

Ben was so firm and tight I couldn't help myself, grabbing his waist I shoved him down my cock making him moan. I let out a slow groan as Ben started too ride me, every time he would move down I would thrust into him making us both moan.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh...Ben you're so hot," I moaned

Ben had started to bounce faster so I kept the pace up with my thrusts, wanting to be in control I flipped Ben onto his back letting him rest his feet on my shoulders. Getting my cock back into position, Ben and I moaned as I once again entered him. I slowly started to thrust into him a large smile plastered across his face; I started to thrust even harder and faster each one making us both moan.

**(Ben's POV)**

Rook felt so good in me I felt complete, as he continued to thrust into me I knew he was close to cumming. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into; we just held it their looking into each other's lust filled eyes. Leaning down we kissed, breaking apart Rook continued to thrust picking up pace he groaned and with one final deep thrust he shot he load into me. I could feel his warm liquid inside me I felt as though we were one at the point; he collapsed on top of me he radiated warm and protection. We just laid there enveloped in each other's warmth, I looked deep into Rook's eyes.

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you too," he replied back as we fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**The End of Part 1**


End file.
